Memories
by Kagome Juh
Summary: A distância impede que eu te veja, mas não impede que eu te ame. Foi isso que ele disse a ela, e que ao se lembrar dessas palavras, conseguiu novamente seguir em frente. ;Resposta ao tema 12.Saudade do 30 Cookies; Rin


**Nota: **Pessoinhas que leem "Um amor de Padrasto" me perdoem por estar usando essa música nessa one u.u' Mas eu não podia simplesmente perder uma oportunidade DESSAS de fazer uma fic boa para o tema Saudade x)

Bem, o restante do pessoal que ler. Eu peço que escutem a música **Memories - Within Temptation** (Só ir no Youtube pessoinhas o/) enquanto leem. Fica mais bonito :D E bem, éh uma fic pequena x) Mas não igual a outra, é um pouco maior x) Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Memories**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

-

"_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments imagine keep you here.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**You silent whispers, silent tears."**_

'_Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto._

_Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui._

_Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto._

_Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas.'_

**Memories – Within Temptation.**

-

Ela encarava o teto com o olhar vazio. Os cabelos castanho escuro estavam jogados pelo travesseiro com total desleixo. O corpo magro e miúdo vestia um pequeno vestido floral, todo preto, com os contornos das lindas flores em vermelho sangue. Os olhos castanhos piscaram e olharam para o despertador ao lado da cama. Marcavam-se dez da noite.

Um sorriso triste brotou no rosto fino e bem moldado da moça. Um sorriso que se irradiasse alegria seria o sorriso mais bonito de todos. Ela fez força e se sentou na cama. A cama de casal parecia tão mais vazia sem _ele_ ali. As mãos pequenas passearam pelo virou da cama, na parte em que _ele _deitava.

Ela suspirou, cansada. Já não agüentava mais a _saudade_ que tinha dele. Ela já não agüentava mais deitar-se ali e em todas as madrugadas, quando rolava na cama, não trombava com o corpo másculo do marido. E então, quando trombava, ele com aquele jeito frio dele, a abraçava demonstrando seus sentimentos com aquele abraço.

Mas ela já não agüentava mais não sentir o abraço dele todas as madrugadas.

Riu de si mesma. Ela tinha _saudade_, aquilo era fato.

Mas porque se lamentar tanto, sendo que só havia passado momentos maravilhosos com ele? Momentos inesquecíveis, momentos perfeitos. Momentos de pura felicidade, de pura satisfação. Os melhores momentos de sua vida, foram os que passara com ele. E por mais que sentisse falta dele ali com ela, ela tinha que se manter forte. Lembrar-se dos momentos bons, que eram infinitos, e continuar com a vida que ela tinha.

Saiu andando pelo apartamento bem moldado, arrumado. Fora ele que escolhera a decoração. Foram os dois que pintaram, juntos, rindo.

Coisa que ele só fizera naquele dia com ela.

Passou os dedos nas paredes lembrando-se quando eles pintavam-na. Risadas, brincadeiras, beijos, roupas sujas de tinta. Sorriu divertida enquanto se lembrava. Entrou na cozinha e sorriu ainda mais. A imagem dos dois cozinhando ali parecia viva, e ela via aquela imagem acontecendo ali como se ela não tivesse participado naquele dia.

Rin cozinhava brigadeiro, enquanto ele fazia pipoca. Mas mesmo com aquele jeito frio, Sesshomaru sempre gostava de implicá-la, e com isso sorrir vendo-a se 'rebelando'. Viu a cena acontecer, viu a si própria sujando a bochecha do yokai de brigadeiro, o viu pegando as pipocas, passando naquele brigadeiro, e sujando seu rosto inteiro e depois comendo a pequena pipoca.

Piscou os olhos divertida, e a 'imagem' se dispersou.

Caminhou passando pela bancada, as mãos passando por cima daquele mármore. Tantas lembranças, tantas recordações. Tantas memórias que ela guardaria dele, e com elas continuaria sobrevivendo. Mesmo que ela tivesse vontade de morrer, ela se lembraria daqueles infinitos momentos bons, e se esqueceria de tal absurda idéia.

Fora isso, o último pedido dele. Seus últimos sussurros.

"_Me prometa que não se entristecerá. Irá se lembrar de todos nossos momentos, e ficará alegre, por todo o tempo."_

Rin sorriu triste, se lembrando daquele pedido.

"_Prometa, Rin."_

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Logo saiu da cozinha indo até a sacada que havia na sala de TV. Olhou para a divina visão que tinha da cidade, e sorriu feliz lembrando-se dos momentos românticos que passaram ali. Sesshoumaru não costumava dizer 'Eu te amo', mas seus gestos eram tão delicados e carinhosos que para Rin já era suficiente. E foi de um daqueles momentos que ela se lembrou dele.

Se lembrou de quando ele a pediu em casamento.

Fora naquela sacada, com aquela vista.

Sorriu chegando até na grade, a cidade estava toda iluminada. Estava tão linda. Olhou para o céu, que milagrosamente se podia ver muitas estrelas. Aquela cidade era tão grande, que suas luzes chegavam a ofuscar o brilho das estrelas. Mas naquela noite Rin pôde vislumbrar perfeitamente aqueles lindos pontos luminosos.

"_Prometo, meu Sesshoumaru."_

Ela fechou os olhos colocando a mão no coração. Sentiu o vento acariciar seus cabelos castanhos, e sorriu se lembrando das palavras do marido, certo dia em que o vento a acariciara.

"_Se um dia ficarmos longe um do outro Rin, e o vento acaricia-la como acabou de acariciar. Saiba que será eu, lhe dizendo para se lembrar de mim. De nós dois."_

- Sinto saudades Sesshy. – Ela sussurrou emocionada. Por mais que ela tivesse prometido, ela não conseguira ficar o tempo todo alegre. O tempo todo feliz. As lágrimas desceram de seus olhos, rolando pela sua bochecha. – Já faz um ano, meu Sesshy.

Ela sussurrou limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Sorriu tentando novamente lembrar dos momentos bons, e uma simples frase veio a sua mente. Uma frase dita por ele. Algo que fez com que Rin novamente voltasse a cumprir a promessa.

"_A distância impede que eu te veja, mas não impede que eu te ame."_

Rin sorriu. Se lembrar dos momentos o deixava mais próximo dela. Sentir saudade também era bom. Pois provava que ela nunca deixara de amá-lo, e nunca deixava que ele se distanciasse. Mesmo sendo enorme a distancia, entre a vida e a morte.

_**oOo**_

Sim, mais uma Oneshot x)

Bem, espero realmente que tenham gostado. De certa forma essa fic tem uma mensagem :D E ficou bonitinha. Pena que o Sesshy morreu ç.ç

Bem, foi uma resposta ao tema **12.Saudade** do **30 Cookies**.

Espero que tenham gostado o/

E mandem Reviews dizendo se gostaram ou simplesmente odiaram que acharam essa fic 'o bagaço da laranja'?

Obrigada x)

**Obs: O autor da frase ali no final se chama 'Luiz Carlos Ijalbert'.**

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews em ''You're always there for me".**

Me perdoem por não respodê-las adequedamente, mas é que to com pressa :x

Mas depois mandarei as respostar pelo 'reply' para as pessoinhas que tem conta. **Guidi**, como você não 'tem' conta, eu agradeço muito pela review, adorei \o/.


End file.
